


Thy will be done....

by Felinafullstop



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard's been hurt in a battle. When she's down for the count the Normandy's politics become very evident amongst the crew, opinions fly, and individuals must make choices that will either bring them together or tear them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy will be done....

**Author's Note:**

> "So you can't demand the broken to live as if they were whole. Discipline is not the issue; apply discipline and you'll make it worse. What is needed is healing.”  
> ― John Eldredge, Love and War: Finding the Marriage You've Dreamed Of

             The corridor echoed as he dashed down the deck.  He skidded to the stop rounding the corner into the medical bay.

            Miranda Held up a hand standing before the door. “They’re doing what they can for her now.”

            Seriousness crossed his face. “What the hell happened down there?” He frowned.

            “Garrus.” She sighed shaking her head. “You’ll have to wait until I can debrief with the Commander.”

            “She’s in no condition.” His eyes thinned. “I want to know what happened! You can’t just go in there and interrogate her.” He growled sub vocally, though on reflex, Miranda couldn’t hear the sound that resonated to low for her ears.

            “You think I don’t know that?” Miranda challenged the dark look in his eyes.

            The door to the medical bay opened and Dr. Chakwas exited. “She’s awake.” She said softly and looked at Garrus. “She’s asking for you.”

            Garrus’ eyes widened and he nodded to the doctor. “How long do I have?”

            “Two minutes… she needs rest.” The doctor insisted.

            “No I need to speak with her.” Miranda stated, “That two minutes is valuable to this mission.”

            “Miranda she’s highly sedated she barely is registering people around her, she muttered his name, she wouldn’t be able to answer coherent sentences.”

            Garrus didn’t need much more coaxing then that, he ducked under the bulkhead making his way to her side.    

            The nurse stepped back and allowed him passage.

            His mandible lowered uncomfortably. His eyes softened. “Hey.” He murmured softly and reached down for her thin wrist wrapping his fingers around the appendage softly. “Commander, you’re late for your duty shift.” He teased playfully reaching back to pull a stool over. “I don’t have long.” He lamented. “I wish there was more time.”

            Her eyes fluttered and she turned. “Drink…” She muttered.

            He smiled. “I’d love one thank you.” He said reaching up with his talons to claw the hair out of her eyes. “You’ve got a drink in the bag above your head… I think you’re set.” He says of the IV bag.

            She looked up and nodded. “Dry.”

            “I’d imagine.” He said his hand still idly petting her head. He pulls his hand back and lets his arms hang down between his long slender legs. “Shepard, that was some real stupid work you did out there.” He shook his head. “Gonna take more than just a Medi Gel pack to get you up and running again.” He said seriously. “Miranda is also biting at the bit to get in here and interrogate you.”

            Shepard gave him a disdainful look, one he knew well. “The doc and I will do what I can to delay your interrogation.” He makes a pleased sound. “She thinks that just because she saved your life she’s your damned mother.” He shakes his head mandible flaring slightly in his anger for the topic. “Petty woman.” He lets his mandible sink slightly, what she has always seen as a frown.

            Garrus notes her hand touching his arm, and he looks down. “I’m sorry.” He says shifting the stool closer. “That doesn’t help does it?”

            She shakes her head softly. Though her hand tightens on his forearm. “Know?”

            “Know what?” Garrus questions head tipping to the side. “About us?” He lets his mandible sink, and releases a frustrated rumble in his chest. “I don’t think it’s a secret anymore…. No.”  he shrugs. “I don’t care at all… I mean why should you?”

            Shepard’s head turns. “Subordinate.” She starts to cough and he leans forward helping her roll slightly to cough up some more blood.

            “NURSE!” He calls out and turns to her. “Yes I’m your subordinate, but you like that kind of stuff I thought. You like being bossy admit it…” His eyes were light as she continued to cough. The racking cough made his eyes thin as the nurse came around grasping Shepard to relieve Garrus of the work.

            “You best go. Doctor Chakwas!” She calls. “She’s expelling blood!”

            The doctor skirts Garrus and grabs a stethoscope from a hook on the wall to listen over the Commander’s chest. “Punctured lung.” She shakes her head. “I didn’t think she’d punctured it…. lets get going!” She turns to Garrus; who’s dumb stuck in the corner. “I’ll call you as soon as she’s stable. You can return then.”

            He gives a low shallow nod. “Thank you Doctor.” He steps forward to the commander a moment and leans down near her hair nuzzling softly before stepping up and out of the room to allow the medic’s to work.

            “You should be court marshaled.” Miranda says to the Turian’s back. “You know fraternization isn’t allowed.”

            “Well go ahead be my guest.” He says angrily and the growl behind the words cannot be masked or hidden. “I work for _her.”_ He emphasizes the word as it is grit out his mandible. “Not Cerberus, Not the Alliance; her.” The growl subsides and his mandible shudders softly, as if in warning. “If you intend to court marshal me, you know where I’ll be.” He turns and walks away from her before he does or says anything more. He rounds the Medical bay door to the right headed for the main battery.

            Miranda fumed in his wake. “Insufferable Turian.” She lifts up her omni-tool and begins to make notes. She lowers herself onto the bench out side the medical bay to work and wait.

            Garrus for his measure moves into the battery howling mad. He allowed the battery doors to close before he kicked the backside of the door. “Damnable woman.” He takes a deep breath to steady himself and turns to right side of the battery and presses his head on the wall in the direction he knows Shepard is in. “Come on you.” He insists. “Fight back.” He pleads, and knows full well she can, and if she cannot he just doesn’t know what he’ll do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress I cannot promise much in it... I will try.


End file.
